A machine for cutting glass, plastic and mat is described in Kozyriski U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,515, issued Oct. 8, 1985, which machine is highly effective for its intended purposes. The cutting head described in the patent is adapted to support an elongated pillar post assembly, and the use of interchangeable posts is taught, one supporting a plastic sheet cutting blade and a glass cutting wheel on its opposite ends, and another supporting a mat cutting blade. Despite the benefits afforded by the head assembly and machine of the Kozyriski patent, added convenience of operation and use would of course be a worthwhile achievement.
Accordingly, it is the broad object of the present invention to provide a novel turret assembly for use in a head for a glass-, plastic-, and mat-cutting machine, and a novel machine incorporating the same, the turret assembly having a plurality of cutting elements mounted thereon which can selectively be brought into operative position, quickly and easily and without need for removal or replacement of any part.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide such a turret assembly and machine, in which assembly the cutting elements are securedly held in optimal positions for cutting effectiveness.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a turret assembly having the foregoing features and advantages, which assembly is comprised of relatively few parts and is relatively inexpensive and facile to manufacture.